Es ahora
by keffys
Summary: Es en ese momento que lo sabe. Luego se encarga de convencerse a sí mismo y, finalmente, lo conirma con un beso. Y entonces ella sonríe. Es ahora, con ella, siempre lo ha sido. Frank/Alice.


**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling. Y tampoco inglesa, ni rubia, ni millonaria...No es que ustedes quieran saberlo, digo.

**Personajes: **Frank y Alice Longbottom. Frank/Alice.

**Summary: **Es en ese momento que lo sabe. Luego se encarga de convencerse a sí mismo y, finalmente, lo conirma con un beso. Y entonces ella sonríe. Es ahora, con ella, siempre lo ha sido.

**Notas: **Pues, nada... Que estos dos tienen un gran pedacito en mi corazón y quise escribir algo de ellos que no me hiciera llorar. Sin embargo, lo leí y lloré porque me di cuenta que años más tarde el cuento se les rompía. Y lo pongo así: Mi amor por esta pareja es más grande que por el James/Lily; simplemente, con lo poco que sé de ellos, me han robado el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Es ahora.<strong>

**I.**

Es su segundo año en Hogwarts. Todo, de repente, es un puñado de niños pequeños que bajan del tren a trompicones y saltan hacia las barcas mientras él se dirige a donde se encuentran los carruajes. Todo, de repente, es ayudar a levantar a esa pequeña niña que se quedó detrás del resto.

Cuando la toma por el brazo y la levanta, Frank sonríe. Tiene los ojos brillantes y un lunar sobre el labio, además de que tiembla de frío. Él la suelta y ella le da las gracias, murmura que se llama Lily y él responde presentándose también, ella sonríe para luego alejarse ondeando el cabello rojo al viento de la noche. Así fue que conoció a Lily Evans.

Pero no es Lily Evans el punto central de la rueda de su vida desde ese día, no; Lily es sólo una chica amigable gracias a la que conoce a _la _chica. Porque esa noche, cuando están en la sala común, choca de nuevo con Lily Evans y ella le presenta a la pequeña y menuda chica que está a su lado.

—Él es Frank —dice, señalándolo—. Frank, ella es Alice.

Entonces Alice sonríe y es la sonrisa más bonita que Frank ha visto en su vida. Ella sonríe con sus dientes blancos y perfectos, haciendo que sus mejillas luzcan rellenas y sonrojadas, sus ojos azules brillando con alegría. Frank de verdad quiere responder la sonrisa, pero está demasiado idiotizado por ella.

Asiente con la cabeza, apenado y dice _Ha sido un gusto, nos vemos luego _para huir como un cobarde, muriendo de rabia consigo mismo. _¡Tú no eres un cobarde, Frank Longbottom! _

Pero es que Alice le gusta.

**II.**

Está en cuarto año cuando se da cuenta de que no sólo le gusta, sino que además la quiere. Así que se arma de valor y le dice que acompañe a su grupo en Hogsmeade ese día, a lo que la chica sólo sonríe y asiente, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo totalmente colorada.

Cuando se encuentran en la puerta del castillo, todo en Alice es sonrisas, lazos rojos y olor a caramelo fundido con chocolate. De repente todo es mejillas sonrojadas y una serie de lunares en la mano derecha, sin ningún patrón específico por mucho que Frank los tomara como excusa para tomarla de la mano (diciendo que para encontrar figuras, _vaya mentira_).

Entonces Alice se resbala, un lazo rojo se le cae del cabello y sus manos con uñas pintadas de plateado se aferran al hombro de Frank para no caer. Y el chico que sólo quiere que ella siempre lo use de ancla al suelo, que quiere que siempre él sea su mayor apoyo, la toma de la cintura y la alza con facilidad para colocarla con firmeza dulce sobre la nieve. Están bastante cerca y Alice levanta el rostro para susurrar un _gracias_ que se queda atorado en su garganta porque Frank ha bajado el rostro para decirle que tenga más cuidado y sus narices se están rozando en la punta, el aliento se les atasca entre la lengua y se quedan así cinco segundos antes de que la torpeza de Alice aparezca y ella se resbale en la nieve.

Y como tenía a Frank tomado por los hombros, él cae con ella.

**III.**

Alice está en quinto año y él está en sexto cuando se da cuenta que no sólo la quiere, sino que además la ama.

Están en Honeydukes y Alice mira tan maravillada todas las cosas como la última vez, deslizando sus dedos entre los mostradores con una sonrisa de tonta que a Frank se le antoja tan hermosa que pudiera llorar si ella deja de sonreír. Ella se detiene frente a un mostrador y pone una cara tan emocionada que él sabe de inmediato qué es lo que ha visto.

— ¡Aquí están! —chilla alegre, aplaudiendo antes de tomar la caja completa de goma de mascar. Alice adora la goma de mascar y come tanta que se las compra por caja y no por paquete. Su favorita es la de fresa, manzana, uva y cereza. La de Frank es la que sea que Alice le de en la boca, aún cuando sea la de Guayaba y Frank odie la guayaba.

Él toma una caja de calderos de chocolate para tener una excusa de acompañarla hasta la caja. Y porque a Alice le gusta comer calderos de chocolate cuando está aburrida y no tiene clase de Herbología hasta dentro de una semana.

Cuando salen de la tienda, Alice le da una goma de mascar en la boca y es de menta. Frank la detiene por el brazo y la empuja contra su cuerpo para darle un cálido abrazo que deja a la muchacha sorprendida en su lugar cuando él se separa y le tiende la caja de calderos de chocolate.

—Feliz San Valentín, Alice —dice. Alice voltea para ver que todo Hogsmeade estaba decorado con corazones y ella no lo había notado.

Culpen a Frank Longbottom, que no la deja pensar en más nadie ni mirar otra cosa que no sean sus ojos cafés.

**IV.**

Él está séptimo año y Alice en sexto cuando la besa. Si le preguntan por qué la ha besado, Fran responderá tres cosas: a) Porque la ama, b) Porque él estaba en séptimo año y pronto podría no volver a verla, y c) Porque es Alice y la quiere besar desde que tiene catorce años.

Ella está por entrar a Herbología, queriendo llegar siempre la primera a esa clase, y Frank debería de apurarse si querer llegar a tiempo a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no le importa que Sirius y James estén cerca o que Warren Bell lo esté mirando como si quisiera matarlo, no le importa más nada.

Es ahora o _nunca_.

—Alice —dice. La jala del brazo, la toma de la nuca y la besa. Ella está sorprendida pero no está tensa, está tierna entre sus brazos y sus manos encuentran camino a sus hombros mientras se coloca de puntillas y abre la boca. Frank la acerca un poco más por la cintura y de repente Alice le enreda la lengua con la suya para luego suspirar.

No quiere separarse, pero rompe el beso. Ella abre los ojos y sonríe.

—Alice —repite.

—Frank —ríe ella, aún sin quitarle las manos de los hombros.

—Sé mi novia —suena cursi cuando las palabras escapan de sus labios, pero no le importa.

—Claro que sí —le quita la mano derecha del hombro y la lleva hacia su mejilla—. De ti, sería hasta esposa —susurra y procede a sonrojarse con fiereza para luego taparse la boca asombrada, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de decir. Frank sólo ríe y se acerca hasta casi rozarle los labios.

Es ahora, junto a ella. Siempre lo ha sido.

Sus labios tocan los de la chica con cada movimiento mientras dice, como si le pidiera ir a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, la frase que le quita a Alice toda la pena y la llena de una mezcla entre dicha e impaciencia.

—Entonces cásate conmigo.

Así, tan simple, tan espontaneo, un impulso tan natural y tan puro, nada planeado y sin mucha fanfarria. Como Alice siempre quiso.

—Sí —. Entonces ella cierra la corta distancia.

Es ahora y _siempre_.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones?<p>

¡Muchos besos!


End file.
